Megaman Battle Network Unlimited Apocalypse
by Hayato Ayanami
Summary: The world is in great chaos and the Netbattlers are still weak to face the new net mafia that will threaten both real world and cyberworld..Now they need more Netbattlers to stop the new menace...This series has a crossover of MMBN/Digimon/Left Behind/FFU
1. 001: Gaia's Message to the Human Race

01: Gaia's Message for the Humanity  
  
Narrator: Narrazecus, Baltazarus and Gaianus...3 essential planets found somewhere in Andromeda star system...Gaia and others existed here on Earth...The Earth before was peaceful and clean...Until the year 21XX came...Technology broaden our knowledge and they make life easier...But the mankind doesn't know that some use this for the unwanted prophecy...  
  
Northern Part of America: Gaianus Base: 2071 A.D.  
  
Geltz: "Gianus...The humans have evolved technology..."  
  
Gianus:"Yes...They used what they learned and they apply it...But there will be time that the unwanted holocaust will begin here on Earth..."  
  
Geltz:"We've sent Gaia and Galidor in 21XX...By putting them in a capsule..."  
  
Gianus:"O.K."  
  
Bermuda Triangle Zone: Artificial Island: Altran Base: 21XX  
  
Lt.Connor:"Take a look on this part! There are 2 capsules here!"  
  
Sgt.Mary:"I'll check it!"  
  
Artificial Island: Bio-zone  
  
Sgt.Mary(From the elevator):"Whoa!" (surprised)  
  
(The capsules begin opening...)  
  
Sgt.Mary:"All soldiers, please surround the entire crash site!"  
  
Soldiers:"Yes!"  
  
(They surrounded the crash site)  
  
???:"Put down your weapons...We come in peace..."  
  
???:"The Altergrace might come soon so sorry to come in your place..."  
  
Sgt.Mary:"Who are you!? Are you invaders?"  
  
???:"I'm Gaia of Gaianus"  
  
???:"I'm Prince Galidor of Narrazecus"  
  
Sgt.Mary:"I'm Cattleya Mary Walbert of Yumland"  
  
(Sgt.Mary,Gaia,Galidor and the soldiers went to Nephilin Base)  
  
Artificial Island: Nephilin Base: Command Room  
  
Col.Meltreese:"Sergeant Mary! Who are they!?"  
  
Sgt.Mary:"It's Gaia with Prince Galidor...They know about the Altergrace(Altagracia)  
  
Col.Meltreese:"What is this "Altergrace"?"  
  
Gaia:"It's a device that will summon all chosen children in different times and all over the world and it's a prophecy that tells about all humans who will fight against the unwanted holocaust...But before discussing about Altergrace...I have a message that will touch the hearts of the human race...  
  
Galidor:"Do you have any transmission towers?"  
  
Col.Meltreese:"Yes..."  
  
Galidor:"Gaia!They have one!"  
  
Col.Meltreese:"You may now speak...Gaia"  
  
Gaia: (Faces the camera)"Attention...All humans...Please listen to me...We came here to tell what's going to occur on Planet Earth...This is for your safety and your preparation for the Apocalypse..."  
  
Neo Tokyo: Azakaze Square  
  
Civilian:"What is that girl talking about!?"  
  
Policeman:"It's about the Altergrace...The prophecy..."  
  
Gaia(On TV):"People of all over the world...The prophecy has begun...It's the Altergrace...The world is now on grave chaos...Endless killings,countless conflicts and numerous arguements"  
  
Peddler:"Who the world said that!?"  
  
Buyer:"Don't blame me! It's Gaia!"  
  
Policeman 2:"It's Gaia! And he did not said that! So quit blaming someone" (To the Peddler)  
  
Neo Kotobuki: Neo Terrania Towers: 210th Flr.  
  
???:"Gaia...The Altergrace has been proclaimed..."  
  
???:"What!? The prophecy!? She thinks that the world is suffering due to us and all corrupt people!"  
  
???:"Master Genoveil! After her proclamation of the Altergrace...We must unleash chaos!!!"  
  
Genoveil:"Good idea..."  
  
Christian-Buddhism Religious Network: Meeting Rm.  
  
Mizutani:"Gail,you know what the girl saying awhile ago!?"  
  
Gail:"It's the Altergrace"  
  
All members:"Altergrace?"(Surprised)  
  
Dr.Meltross:"What's Altergrace?"(To Gail)  
  
Gail:"It's a prophecy but there was a writing about this but it was known as "Altagracia"  
  
Dr.Meltross:"Do you have the writing?"  
  
Gail:"Here"(Hands the scroll to Dr.Meltross)  
  
Scroll: The Altergrace could choose people all over the world from different times...There'll be a goddess that could give power to their Navis to exist in our world. The Altergrace has it's own enemy...The Demongrace...  
  
Dr.Meltross:"Hmmmm......The writings are strange..."  
  
Dr.Heltzer:"Translation Scanner activate!"  
  
Mitch:"What the world happened at this scroll?"  
  
Gail:"It suddenly broke down"  
  
Gaia(On Monitor):"The Altergrace will now begin."  
  
Dr.Meltross:"What are you talking about!?"  
  
Gaia:"I'll now select the chosen children and some teens..."  
  
A.I.:"Alert level 3!!! There is a structure suddenly appeared in Akirabuki! No casualties"  
  
Dr.Meltross:"That's the Altergrace!!!In a form of a Grim Sorcerer!"  
  
James'House:2003 A.D.  
  
???(Appeared from 21XX):"James...Wake up...I have something for you...C'mon"  
  
James:"Who...is...there?..."(Sleepy)  
  
???:"I'm your girlfriend"  
  
James:"Diahann...What!?"(Suddenly rise)  
  
???:"Here's the present!"(Hands PET,Clothes and a bag with 300 battlechips inside to James)  
  
James:"Who are you?"  
  
???:"I'm Mesethia! One of Gaia's messengers...Now wear the clothes that I gave you"  
  
James:"O.k."(Wears clothes)  
  
Mesethia:"You're cute! You almost look like Zero! Actuallly what I give you was same as Zero's vest. And I gave you a short same as Lan's."  
  
(James was teleported)  
  
Narrator: Same happened to Diahann,Takeru,Hikari,Daisuke and others...  
  
End of Episode 01! 


	2. 002: The Summoning of the Chosen People

02: Calling All Chosen Citizens  
  
Narrator:Gaia summoned some chosen children but she'll call more to stop the upcoming holocaust that will threaten our planet both 21XX and 2003.  
  
Neo Kotobuki:Neo Terrania Towers: 210th Flr.  
  
Genoveil:"Activate Demongrace!!!"  
  
???:"Yes,master!"  
  
Akihabarabuki Town  
  
Walterian Boy:"Look at that! A demon!!!"  
  
Girl:"Yes...But I don't know you!"  
  
Bermuda Triangle Zone:Nephilin Base  
  
Gaia:"They copied our technology! How could they do that!?"  
  
Galidor:"Forget them! We have to summon them!"  
  
Gaia:"We're going to override Altergrace!"  
  
Galidor:"Altergrace!!!Override!!!"  
  
(Altergrace's engines glow)  
  
Inside the Demongrace  
  
Demonicus:"The Altergrace...By the power of the 666th emperor of total darkness, Gradius Satanus...Use what the Altergrace's technology! Lebreiastus staruz kelapra ulrica demonica anno demonicus labaro debaro demonicarestus...Chant of Darkness!!! May the Demongrace do what the Altergrace's doing now!!!"  
  
Ichirogaoka Forest  
  
Civilian:"Waaah!!! A de-demon!!! Run!!! (Looks to Demongrace)  
  
Yai's Clubhouse  
  
Yai:"This is weird...Two ultimate machines were provoking the GaiaNet"  
  
Lan:"Yai! Take a look on the TV! Many beams and energy balls are hitting to the ground!  
  
Mayl:"Lan,do you know where Dex gone to?"  
  
Lan:"I think he gone to Higsby's"  
  
{beep!-beep! Transmission recieved!}(Yai's PC)  
  
(Yai rushed to her PC)  
  
Yai:"Tohru! Are you all right?"  
  
Tohru(At Dentown):"You won't believe this! Each beam has a people on it! And at the same time, they let the GaiaNet grow same as the black energy ball does. I'm in Dentown right now. Bye!  
  
Yai:"Take care!"  
  
(Another transmission recieved)  
  
Higsby(On Higsby's Chip Shop):"Thanks to Dex! I'm safe now but my NumberMan.exe is acting strange!!! And his PET also glow! I dunno what to do!!!"  
  
Yai:"What! Glyde! Are you alright?"  
  
Glyde.exe:"I'm glowing but why?"  
  
Lan and Mayl:"Whoa! Our PET!!!"  
  
Yamanose Forest  
  
Hikari:"Darkness...Nooooooo!!!  
  
(Then Hikari suddenly fall to ground)  
  
Girl Medic:"Are you all right?"  
  
Hikari:"It's fine"  
  
Sakuragaoka Alley  
  
???:"Hey kid! No trespassing to our alley! Pay us 200 Zennys or we'll beat you!?"  
  
James:"Take this!!!"(Kicks 3 alley boys)  
  
???:"RUN!!! He knows Tenguryu style!!! Run!!!"  
  
Dobuita  
  
Diahann:"Where am I?"  
  
Punk girl:"You're in Dobuita but you have to pass to a test!"  
  
Diahann:"You don't who are you talking to.! Take this!!!"  
  
Punk girl:"Hindoryuken Kick!"(Kicks Diahann)  
  
Diahann:"Iyaaaaaa!!!"(Diahann falls to the ground)  
  
???:"Is that how you treat newcomers? Well, you deserve this!!! Hiragoto Style!"  
  
Punk girl:"Nooooo!!!" (The punk girls fall down)  
  
Diahann:"Who are you?"  
  
???:"I'm Toya Mikage.Are you alright?"  
  
Diahann:"Toya...Thank you!!!"(Hugs Toya)  
  
Sakuragaoka  
  
???:"Did those alley bullies hurt you?"  
  
James:"Not even a pinch. Who are you?"  
  
???:"I'm Shun Obihiro"  
  
James:"I'm James Ayanami from 2003"  
  
(Two beams hit Sakuragaoka)  
  
James:"What!? Those beams didn't destroy anything..."  
  
Shun:"Look!There's a girl and a boy! C'mon! Let's help them!"  
  
James:"O.k.!"  
  
???:"Who is it?"  
  
James:"It's me! James! Kiyo...Are you all right?"  
  
Kiyo:"Yes...but my butt aches!"  
  
Shun:"Takeru!? Is that you?"  
  
Takeru:"Yes...But my back aches."  
  
James:"Look! A chopper!!! They'll get us!"  
  
(Then the chopper pick all of them)  
  
Artificial Island:Nephilin Base  
  
???:"Gaia...You scoundrel...You must be eliminated!!!"  
  
Lt.Connors:"Soldiers! Get him!!!"  
  
Soldiers:"Yessir!!!"  
  
(All soldiers were shot to death)  
  
Lt.Connors:"Noooooo!!! My army!!!" (Draws weapon)  
  
"You'll pay for what you did!!!"  
  
{Bang bang bang}(Lt.Connors'Pistol)  
  
???:"Hmmm...I am Dendrus...You are a Gaia Loyalist...So end your fate here!!! Die!!!"  
  
Lt.Connors:"Don't shoot Gaia!!! Shoot me instead!!!"  
  
(Dendrus' Chaingun was pointed to Lt.Connors)  
  
Galidor:"Dendrus! You are gonna stop Altergrace too!"  
  
Dendrus:"You...you hit my heart!!! My soul is cruel! The greatest prophecy...The Altergrace...The mankind...Kill me now!!! I am an Anti- Christ!!! I do not believe in God!!! I don't deserve to live!!! Shoot me now!!!"  
  
???:"Dendrus...Remember your mission...Make chaos!!!"  
  
Dendrus:"Sigma! I learned a lesson! So bug off!!!"  
  
Helicopter  
  
Dr.Hikari:"Who are you?"  
  
Hikari:"I'm Hikari Yagami of Odaiba in 2003"  
  
Takeru:"I'm Takeru Takaishii"  
  
James:"I'm James Shinji Ayanami of 2003"  
  
Diahann:"I'm Diahann Aya Mikage of 2003"  
  
Kiyo:"I'm Kiyo Inoue"  
  
Koshiro:"I'm Koshiro Izumi"  
  
Sora:"I'm Sora Takeuchi"  
  
???:"I'm Kaze"  
  
Toya:"I'm Toya Mikage"  
  
Narrator:"It's now the 2nd day of Altergrace...And yet...The conflict will come...  
  
End of Episode 02 


	3. 003: The First Visit in 21XX

03:First Day in the Future  
  
Narrator: The Altergrace and Demongrace have stopped...Now the chosen people are now here in 21XX...The holocaust is near...  
  
Neo Kotobuki: Neo Terrania Towers:210th Flr.  
  
Genoveil:"Now our mission is done...We'll make terror to the world!!!"  
  
???:"Master! We have a guest!"  
  
Genoveil:"Who is it?"  
  
???:"I'm Sark Sulfuricus of Neo Netopia...My Navi is...Acidman!!!"  
  
Genoveil:"Sadako!Do you have his data?"  
  
Sadako:"Yes..."  
  
Shun's House: Shun's Room  
  
Takeru:"Shun, where's your parents?"  
  
Shun:"They died on a plane crash...Ask James,maybe he knows about my parents' death..."  
  
Takeru:"O.K."(He stand up and went outside)  
  
Lan's House:Lan's Room  
  
Haruka(Shouting on the stairs):"Laaaan!!! Takeru wants to see you!"  
  
Lan:"I'm coming mom!'  
  
Lan's House: Living Room  
  
Lan(Opens the door):"Takeru! You came at last!"  
  
Takeru:"Is James there?"  
  
Lan:"He's fixing my Navi because he has a missing program and even we install Hub. bat again, it never worked."  
  
Takeru:"I'll talk to him..."  
  
Lan:"O.k. You may go inside"  
  
(Takeru went inside...)  
  
Lan's House: Lan's Room  
  
James:"Lan, your Navi has a virus and it's inside him...If I have a Navi, I let him enter inside Megaman.exe's..."  
  
Lan:"Takeru wants to talk to you"  
  
James:"O.k."  
  
(Takeru goes inside Lan's room)  
  
Takeru:"James, did you know how Shun's parents died?"  
  
James:"Yes. It was 5 years ago...They died in a plane crash...There was a bug in the plane's computer and it killed everyone inside and no survivors...It was said that it was the greatest net crime ever happened in our future history..."  
  
Takeru:"Now I know"  
  
(James' PET was glowing)  
  
???.exe:"Master! I'm your Navi!"  
  
James:"Who said that!?"  
  
Takeru:"You have a Navi in your PET and he's looking for you."  
  
James:"O.k."  
  
(Look at his PET)  
  
???.exe:"I'm Answeller Vaynard.exe... Just call me Answeller."  
  
James:"Answeller?"  
  
Answeller.exe:"Yes."  
  
Takeru:"He looks like a gunner with a special weapon..."  
  
Answeller.exe:"I'm going inside Lan's PET"  
  
Lan:"You have to! Megaman's life depends on you!"  
  
James:"Jack-in Answeller! Execute!"  
  
(He plug his Jack-in plug to Lan's PET)  
  
Inside Lan's PET  
  
Answeller.exe:"Master! I'll heal him."  
  
James(On real world):"OK"  
  
Answeller.exe:"Gun of Meltreos! Set-up!"(His buster morphs into a Meltreos Shotgun)  
  
"Master! Setup the ff. chips!Recovery 300,Holy Panel and Roll!"  
  
James(On Real world):"OK!"(Inserts 3 chips to his PET)  
  
Answeller.exe:"A bullet that recovers maximum vitality! Recovery300-Healing Type! A bullet that has a holy light! Holy Panel-Holy Type! The final bullet! A bullet that heals a wounded Navi! Roll-Girl Navi Type!"  
  
Megaman.exe(By his thoughts):"Answeller...The Navi mentioned in the Net Prophecies..."  
  
Answeller.exe:"Healing Light! Fire!!!"  
  
(Hits Megaman.exe in a red ice)  
  
Megaman.exe(By his thoughts):"He saved me..."  
  
???.vir:"Who is that!? He disturbed me!"  
  
Answeller.exe:"I am Answeller.exe! I come here to stop you from infecting my friend's Navi! End your activity at once or I'll delete you!"  
  
???.vir:"Taste my payloads!!!Freeze Infection Rocket!"(Fires a red frozen rocket)  
  
Answeller.exe:"James! Give me a Fire Blade, Aqua Blade and Elec Blade!"  
  
James(on Real world):"Here!'(Inserts 3 chips to his PET)  
  
Answeller.exe:"Life Sword 3! Set-up!"  
  
???.vir:"Are you going to end my fate?"  
  
Answeller.exe:"Yes...Because you're going to destroy all Navis! So I must end your fate!!! Life Sword Slash!!!"  
  
???.vir:"Waaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
(The unknown virus exploded...)  
  
Lan's House:Lan's Room  
  
James:"Time to go, Answeller!"  
  
Answeller.exe(On Lan's PET):"OK!"(Answeller teleported)  
  
Lan:"Thanks for saving Megaman, James."  
  
James:"You're welcome"  
  
Mayl's House: Mayl's Room  
  
Mayl:"So Diahann, do you have a crush?"  
  
Diahann:"Yes...But he's a Japanese...He's Tooya"  
  
Yai:"You mean the man who was made by Mana and he's kept in a membrane until he grow. That's all what I know."  
  
Mayl:"How did you know that?"  
  
Yai:"Because I watch Ayashi No Ceres on Dencity TV at 7:00 Pm. Monday to Friday"  
  
Chaud's House:Chaud's Room  
  
Chaud:"Ken, my Navi is now suffering due to the cyber-acid.Do you know how to cure him?"  
  
Ken:"I don't know"  
  
???.exe:"Ken! I'm in your PET!"  
  
Ken:"Stingmon, is that you?"  
  
Stingmon.exe:"Yes. The Altergrace did it"  
  
Protoman.exe:"I...Must...Delete...some...puny...Navis..."  
  
Chaud:"Protoman, is that you?"  
  
Protoman.exe:"Die!!!"  
  
Ken:"Chaud! Run!"  
  
Chaud:"You have to tell this to Lan and to his friends!"  
  
Ken:"Ok!"  
  
(Ken rushed outside to Lan's House)  
  
Lan's House:Living Room  
  
Ken:"Lan! Protoman gone haywire! We have to save him!"  
  
Lan and others:"Yes!"  
  
(They rushed to Chaud's House)  
  
Chaud's Garden  
  
Lan and others:"Jack-out!"  
  
???.exe:"I'm Acidman! My acid could control a Navi!"  
  
Chaud:"You caused that one!"  
  
Acidman.exe:"Yes. I did it."  
  
Roll.exe:"So he did it! I'll get him! Roll Buster!!!"(Roll fires her buster to Acidman but missed)  
  
Acidman.exe:"Paralyze Acid!"(Fires Roll with his Acid)  
  
Mayl:"Roll!!!Nooooo!!!"  
  
???.exe:"Celestial Ray!"(Fires ray to Acidman)  
  
Acidman.exe:"What!?"  
  
Answeller.exe:"Heal All!!!Fire!!!"(Hits Roll.exe)  
  
Fladramon.exe:"Knuckle Fire!"(Fires flame to Acidman.exe)  
  
Megaman.exe:"Mega Sword!"(Slashes Acidman)  
  
Sark:"Noooooo!!! My Navi!!!" 


	4. 004: First Day at Neo Arcadia College

04: Neo Arcadia College  
  
Narrator:Now our young heroes are now in 21XX...They were about to be enrolled in a school...The first day of classes will begin soon...  
  
04: Neo Arcadia College  
  
Narrator:Now our young heroes are now in 21XX...They were about to be enrolled in a school...The first day of classes will begin soon...  
  
Dr.Hikari's Lab  
  
Dr.Krauss:"Sir! According to DNN News that there are still more kids teleported here in different regions of Electopia...But their names are still not yet mentioned..."  
  
Dr.Hikari:"That's strange...But these teleportations are quite clever enough...It's about the Altergrace."  
  
Lost Edo Temple  
  
???:"Alovalus! You must rise!!! By the power of Demon Astaroth! Unleash your true power!!! I need your power!!!"  
  
(The spirit of Astaroth entered to Alovalus.exe's body in a form of a purple data)  
  
(Alovalus.exe's awakened)  
  
Alovalus.exe:"Who revived me?"  
  
???:"It's me, Reishi Nikamura. I was sent here by Genoveil Tarvellus."  
  
Alovalus.exe:"What do you want to do, Master?"  
  
Reishi:"Destroy Roll and others!!! And destroy the main source of GaiaNet!"  
  
Alovalus.exe:"Yes master."  
  
Mayl's House: Mayl's Room  
  
Mayl:"Diahann, what's your Navi's name?"  
  
Diahann:"She's Guardian Ceres but I call her Ceres"  
  
Kiyo and others:"May we look at her?"  
  
Diahann:"Yes.You may!"  
  
Kiyo and others:"Thanks!"  
  
(Kiyo,Mayl and Hikari peep on Diahann's PET)  
  
(After 5 minutes)  
  
Mayl:"She's cute!"  
  
Hikari:"She looks like Roll.exe"  
  
Kiyo:"She's cool even her buster is equipped on her right arm."  
  
(Yai suddenly came in)  
  
Yai:"Does anyone know who owns Fladramon.exe?"  
  
Hikari:"It's Daisuke's!"  
  
Kiyo and others:  
  
"Daisuke's!?"  
  
Hikari:"Yes. He has a crush on me."  
  
Kiyo:"Really!?"  
  
Hikari:"Yes"  
  
Lan's House: Lan's Room  
  
Lan:"Takeru, your Navi was just suddenly transformed into an egg."  
  
Takeru:"My Patamon...In a PET?"  
  
James:"That's ominous...Answeller! Analyze Takeru's Navi!"  
  
Answeller(In James' PET):  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
(Answeller is now analyzing Takeru's Navi)  
  
(After 10 minutes.[pic]  
  
James:"How is it?"  
  
Answeller.exe(In James' PET):"According to my observations that Takeru's Navi was actually Angemon.exe."  
  
Lan and others:"Angemon!?"(Astounded)  
  
Takeru:"That's a miracle!"  
  
Dex's House: Dex's Room  
  
Dex:"Koshiro, do you know how to upgrade my Gutsman?"  
  
Koshiro:"Tentomon! Change to a human Digimon!"  
  
Tentomon:"Ok!"  
  
(Tentomon changes...)  
  
(After 40 minutes)  
  
Koshiro:"What!? My D-3 becomes a PET! And Tentomon's gone too!  
  
Dex:"Hey! You haven't answered my question!"  
  
Koshiro:"I don't know how to upgrade a Navi but I know how to fix a computer and besides my Tentomon is gone so I can't help you. Sorry!"  
  
Dex:"Forget it! C'mon, let's sleep!"  
  
(Then Dex and Koshiro sleep)  
  
Mayl's House: Mayl's Room  
  
Mayl:"School's tomorrow! Let's sleep."  
  
Yai:"Goodbye! I'll go home now!"  
  
Kiyo, Hikari and Diahann :"Good night, Mayl!"  
  
(Mayl and others sleep)  
  
Lan's House: Lan's Room  
  
Lan:"Let's sleep now! School's tomorrow!"  
  
Takeru and James:"OK!"  
  
(Lan and others sleep)  
  
Neo Arcadia College: Main Gate  
  
???:"Sir Hystorm! Accept Wallice Tungsten in the faculty list! Now!"  
  
Principal Hystorm:"Yessir!"(Scared)  
  
???:"That's the spirit! I'll leave you now! Bye!"  
  
(The unknown man suddenly teleported)  
  
Jascony Building: Rooftop  
  
???:"Sir! Operation Dark Curriculum completed!"(Holds a black PET)  
  
???:"Shinobi! Get back here!"  
  
Shinobi:"Yessir!"  
  
Narrator: Next day...  
  
Lan's House: Lan's Room  
  
Megaman.exe:"Lan! Wake up! Laaaan!!!"  
  
???.exe:"Takeru...Takeru...Takeru!!!"  
  
Answeller.exe:"Hey! Master! Wake up!"  
  
Takeru:"Who is it?"(Sleepy)  
  
???.exe:"It's me! Angemon.exe"  
  
Answeller.exe:"Lan! Takeru! James! It's the first day of school!"  
  
Lan and others:"Yes Mr.Answeller..."  
  
(All morning habits are done now!)  
  
Sorry! There's a censored part here because I won't tell you what's happening here on Lan's House. Sorry for censorship!  
  
Mayl's House: Mayl's Room  
  
Roll.exe:"It's time for school!"  
  
Mayl:"Roll...Thanks!"(Awakened)  
  
(Mayl stands up)  
  
Mayl:"Hey girls!!! Wake UP!!!"  
  
Kiyo,Hikari and Diahann:"Yes, Queen Mayl..."  
  
Again, this part's censored. I don't want to tell other readers what's happening here and these girls still chat on the bathroom. Sorry for the 2nd censorship!  
  
Neo Arcadia College:06th Floor  
  
Diahann:"We're already 7th Grade but why did we stop here?"  
  
Mayl:"For us. We are now 6th Graders"  
  
Lan:"Chaud's there in your section! Bye!!!"  
  
Neo Arcadia College:07th Floor  
  
Hikari:"Daisuke's here!"  
  
Takeru:"Wait a minute! We are all in one room!?"  
  
Kiyo:"It was said by a teacher...I wish Mimi to study here..."  
  
???:"Hiya! Kiyo!"  
  
Kiyo:"Mimi?"  
  
Diahann:"Are you also teleported here?"  
  
Mimi:"Yep. But no Palmon..."(sad)  
  
Chaud:"It's time for classes...End chatting at once!"  
  
Kiyo and others:"Yes Chaud..."  
  
(Hikari and others went to class 07-02)  
  
Neo Arcadia College: 06-01  
  
???:"Good morning class..."  
  
All Students:"Good morning, teacher"  
  
???:"All students, please sit down."  
  
All Students:"Yes,teacher"  
  
(All students seated on their seats)  
  
???:"I'll be your adviser in this class. I'm Mrs. Sakura Hinoshima. I'll be teaching you in Math and in Virus Busting"  
  
(Dex raised his hand)  
  
Mrs.Hinoshima:"What is it,Dex?"  
  
Dex:"Where's Ms.Mari?"(Dex stands up)  
  
Mrs.Hinoshima:"Mr.Oyama, take your seat. For those students of Ms.Mari in ACDC Elementary School, she has been transferred to High School and Mr.Higsby was now transferred to College.I hope you all understand it..."  
  
(Dex sits down)  
  
Neo Arcadia College: 07-02  
  
???:"Good morning,class."  
  
All Students:"Good morning,teacher"  
  
???:"Please be seated"  
  
All Students:"Thank you, teacher..."  
  
(All students seated on their seats)  
  
???:"I'm Ms.Mari Ohzono.I'll be your adviser and your Science teacher and in Virus busting"  
  
???: (To James)"Hoy! Apat ang mata ng kaibigan mo!"{This is a Cybertopian language}Eng.:"Hey! Your friend has four eyes!  
  
Ms.Mari:"Paolo! Silence! And speaking of Cybertopian Language is an offense for this moment."  
  
Paolo:"Sorry, Ms.Mari..."  
  
Neo Arcadia College: Principal's Office  
  
???:"Principal Hystorm! We have ten new teachers here."  
  
Principal Hystorm:"Who are they,Mr.Rosendeig?"  
  
Mr.Rosendeig: (Enumerates names)"Mr.Richard Domingo, Ms.Rodelia Sibal,Mr.Rayford Steele,Ms.Hattie Durnham,Mr.Gendou Ikari,Ms.Olga Pataki,Mrs.Haruka Hikari,Mr.Wallice Tungsten,Ms.Gloria Zennith and Mr.Famous...That's all...Sir!"  
  
Principal Hystorm:"Bring them to Director John Carpathia's Room..."  
  
Mr.Rosendeig:"Yessir!"  
  
Narrator:10 teachers were hired on Neo Arcadia College but we don't know if their assistant has a nefarious plans...And Wallice Tungsten might have an evil plan...Find out on Episode 05:"Klonos Teacher" on Megaman Battle Network Unlimited Apocalypse!  
  
End of Episode 04! 


	5. 005: Klonos Teacher, Hired!

05: Klonos Teacher  
  
Narrator: Neo Arcadia College have just started the classes in all levels but another attack awaits in Neo Arcadia College...  
  
Neo Kotobuki: Neo Terrania Towers: 210th Floor  
  
Genoveil:"Sadako! Have you made Wallice's Navi?"  
  
Sadako:"Yes"  
  
Genoveil:"Wallice's here!"  
  
Wallice:"Where's my Navi!?"  
  
Genoveil:"Here"(Gives PET to Wallice)(Wallice leaves)  
  
(Someone appeared)  
  
Genoveil:"Koga! You're dead before! I don't get it!"  
  
Koga(In holographic form):"My friend, you're destroying planet Earth. That's not my son...and some of my friends and prophets told me that you are possessed by a demon whose name is Demongrauss. I hate to see my grandchildren doing chaotic things...So please...Renew your attitude and stop destroying our planet...God won't like it and you'll be thrown to Hell..."  
  
Genoveil:"I don't believe in you! What are you!? Are you my dad to direct my life!? And besides my life is also miserable! I'm doing this against Dr.Hikari,Dr.Cossack,Dr.Wily,Dr.Ornith and to Emperor Shinegata Ayanami! They laughed at me before! I hate them! So I have to do this!"  
  
Koga(Holographic Form):"You always hold grudges against them and making a revenge against them and to the world is an Ultimate Sin to God. And you're making your heart shielded with darkness and you want to see people suffer and you laugh at them. That's not nice. God won't like you."  
  
Genoveil:"So you're befriending Gaia and you will join her Prophetic Movement Against Demonism! And you're now an ally of Dr.Hikari!And I hate Gaia! I'm an Anti-Christ!"  
  
Koga(Dissapears):"So you hate peace...Your fate might lead you to death and will be thrown to hell..."  
  
Genoveil:"I hate peace. They're hot on me!"  
  
(Koga dissapears and leaving a Book.)  
  
Genoveil(Speaking by his thoughts):"He has a strong faith on God...He left me a book...A Book of 5th World Prophecies"  
  
Neo Kotobuki: Nireos Office: Genoflume's Room  
  
Wallice:"Genoflume, did you know where Wily went?"  
  
Genoflume:"He's in Netopia! He's with Dr.Tadashi Hikari and with the Ornith Network scientist."  
  
Wallice:"What did you say!?Wily with the Ornith Crew!?"  
  
Genoflume:"I'm dead serious! Here! Your lesson plans!"  
  
Wallice:"Thanks! Bye!"  
  
(Wallice leaves)  
  
Artificial Island: Nephilin Base  
  
Gaia:"The conflict grows too fast...The wars are rising and the people nowadays have hatred in their hearts...But our enemies have stolen our technology..."  
  
Galidor:"They're unforgiving!"  
  
Gaia:"They sabotaged our technology...They're getting horrible..."  
  
Higsby's Chip Shop  
  
Higsby:"Lan! Come here!"  
  
Lan:"What is it, Higsby?"  
  
Higsby:"Somebody gave me this!"(Shows chip to Lan)  
  
Lan:"What's this?"  
  
Higsby:"Just look at the picture!"  
  
Lan:"O.K."  
  
Since there's no picture, the Author will tell you the description. There's a cloaked Navi flying and the meteors fallActually, it's lasers!  
  
(James came in)  
  
James:"Lan! The chip you're looking is the Prophecychip! That chip could delete all viruses! But that's the unknown type chip!"  
  
Higsby:"Prophecy!?"  
  
Lan:"Prophecy!?"  
  
James:"I'm dead serious! I just got the info from my sister!"  
  
Higsby:"James, who's your sister!?"  
  
James:"She's Miyu. She looks like Mayl."  
  
Answeller.exe:"Master! Let's go home now!"  
  
James:"Bye! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Lan:"Bye!"  
  
Ornith Network's Airship  
  
Rozdigel:"The world has lots of disasters...But the hearts of the human race...Are!..."  
  
Orofice:"What is it, Rozdigel-sama?"  
  
Rozdigel:"The hearts of the human race are crying due to others' sins!"  
  
Orofice:"That's odd..."  
  
Neo Arcadia College: Director's Room  
  
Director John:"Sir Hystorm! Some of our students are complaining due to Sir Wallice Tungsten! They say that he works for Klonos!"  
  
Principal Hystorm:"What!? He's working at Klonos! What could be our possible action for this case, Director?"  
  
Director John:"We'll watch his movements..."  
  
???(On PC Monitor):"Klonos will attack tomorrow! The chaos will sprout to the following areas...Neo Arcadia College then to Ornith Network's GigaNet and to Cybertopia's Oil Plant...and last but not the least...United Nations in Electopia!!! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"  
  
Narrator:"Next day..."  
  
Lan's House: Lan's Room  
  
Answeller.exe:"Lan! Takeru! James! Take a look at this! It's a bad news!"  
  
Lan, Takeru and James:"What!? Klonos!?"  
  
Megaman.exe:"Klonos will attack your school, today!?"  
  
Angemon.exe:"One of our classmate's Navis might tell it to us too! So let's go to your school now!"  
  
Lan and others:"Ok!"  
  
Neo Arcadia College: 07-02  
  
Koshiro:"James! There's an intrigue that Mr.Tungsten is a member of Klonos...This is bad..."  
  
James:"Are you dead serious!?"  
  
Koshiro:"Yes. Sir Hystorm told me by e-mail and he said that the Klonos will attack here on our school..."  
  
Neo Arcadia College: 06-01  
  
Mrs.Hinoshima:"Class...To tell the truth...that I work for Klonos...I'm a Klonos member...I'm dead serious...I was there before Gospel was disbanded...But they killed my husband...So I ran away from the demonic claws of Klonos...I'm sorry to tell all of you the truth...(Cries...)  
  
(All students are murmuring)  
  
Neo Arcadia College: 07-02  
  
Ms.Mari:"We'll have the class schedule now."  
  
The class schedule won't be shown on this forum. You'll see it when the Ayanami Fanfictioneers Club have their Website.Sorry!  
  
(Everybody copy the schedule by their PETs)  
  
???:"Klonos system, start!!!"  
  
Koshiro:"Klonos!?"  
  
Everybody:"We're doomed!!! We don't want to die!!!"  
  
Sir Hystorm:"Be calm!"  
  
Neo Arcadia College Net Area 01  
  
???.exe:"Bug all blackboards!"  
  
Wallice:"Grandrush!Gatling Laser!!!"(On real world)  
  
Grandrush.exe:"Yessir!"  
  
Navi 01:"The school network's security system has been busted! We're doomed!"  
  
Navi 02:"We're under attack!!!"  
  
Neo Arcadia College: 06-01  
  
Mrs.Hinoshima:"Jack-in! Holdria.exe! Transmit!"  
  
Lan and others:"Jack-in!"  
  
Neo Arcadia College:07-02  
  
Ms.Mari:"Jack-in! Saidria.exe! Execute!"  
  
Takeru and others:"Jack-in!"  
  
Ornith Network  
  
Dr.Wily:"Klonos stole my virus codes!"  
  
Dr.Tadashi:"They also steal my chip datas and the Prophecy chips are gone too!"  
  
Dr.Ornith:"Good thing that I have the Holocaust chip and a SuperNavi named...Millenium!"  
  
Dr.Cossack:"Bass! Fuse with Millenium! Now!"  
  
(Bass and Millenium fused together)  
  
???.exe:"What can I do for you, masters?"  
  
Klonos Floating Base: Dark Heaven  
  
???:"The cyber-armageddon have just began..."  
  
Narrator: The attack of Klonos has just been started on Neo Arcadia College...Will this continue? Find out on Megaman Battle Network Unlimited Code 001: Apocalypse,"006:Grandrush, Deleted!" 


End file.
